


LIN SIN I'M SO SORRY

by LunaVitaeSuae



Series: Tumblr stuff [17]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Please know, handjob, i'm still searching for forgiveness from the lord for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaVitaeSuae/pseuds/LunaVitaeSuae
Summary: Part Deux!





	1. Chapter 1

The restaurant was dimly lit, candlelight sending flickers around the room. You weren’t sure how Lin had found it, but you weren’t complaining. It was a special night. Lin’s birthday. You wanted it to be a good night for him. 

You were dressed appropriately, a black dress that hugged your curves and ended midthigh. Strappy heels completed your ensemble. Yup, you were only wearing the dress and heels. 

Lin looked gorgeous as always, black slacks and a dark blue button down. His hair was pulled back in a bun and gleaming in the low light.

The waiter had just come by to take your orders and start you on drinks. You were on your second glass of wine and starting to feel the warmth in your cheeks.

And in your gut, but that wasn’t from the wine. 

Lin was talking to you about something that had happened on set the other day and you absentmindedly started rubbing his thigh. You kneaded lightly with your fingers, almost massaging.

You didn’t even realize what you were doing until Lin stopped talking and shifted in his seat, a bit uncomfortably. You shot him a questioning look and he quickly glanced down at your hand before his eyes returned to your face. When you looked down, you noticed your hand was almost halfway to his hips and his pants seemed a little… tight.

You smirked at him and a light blush covered his tan cheeks. He was momentarily saved by the arrival of the waiter, bearing gifts in the form of your dinner.

You kept you hand on his thigh and reached for your fork with the other. You took a small bite of your food, pasta that Lin had suggested you try, and let out a slight breathy moan.

“This is so good,” you told him, as you ghosted your hand along the inside of his thigh. “You really know your noodles.”

He snorted softly and then cleared his throat as you moved your hand up even further. You feathered your fingers over the hardening bulge between his legs.

“(Y/N).” Lin’s voice wavered and then solidified into a low warning tone. You looked up into his darkening eyes innocently, pretending not to have heard as your palm came up to land right on his cock, applying very slight pressure. 

You continued eating, as if nothing was going on, as if you weren’t about to do what you were about to do.

Lin whimpered lightly as you moved your fingers and felt around the edges of his hard on, even as he does nothing to halt you. You felt a thrill run through your body. You slowly brought your hands to the button of his pants and popped it open. The zipper came next, moving smoothly.

You were really glad for the fairly private table Lin had been able to snag. You were about to need all of the privacy it offered.

You leaned forward until your head almost touched his shoulders, and Lin whimpered again, whispering your name. This time it’s not warning, it’s breathy, pleading. It’s probably the most beautiful thing you’ve ever heard. 

“I can’t wait to get home tonight,” you whispered. Your hand had managed to pull his cock out of his pants and you ran your thumb along the bottom, pausing teasingly on the spot right under his head.

“When we get home, I’m going to lead you to the bedroom. When we get there, I’m going to start taking off my dress. I’m not even wearing anything underneath this,” you added, almost conversationally. Your hand started moving and his eyes fluttered for a moment before closing completely. 

“Then I’m going to lay you down and start taking your clothes off. When we’re finished with that, I’m going to lick this big lovely cock of yours, put it in my mouth.”

“Please,” Lin murmured breathlessly. You smiled and continued stroking until he was completely hard and eager in your hand.

“I’m going to suck on you until you’re begging to fuck me, in my tight little cunt.”

You glanced down and saw that Lin was gripping the sides of his seat so hard that his knuckles were white.

“That’s when I’m going to pull out these pretty new leather cuffs I got, just for you, just for tonight. You’re going to want to touch me. But not then. I’m not going to let you. If you behave, we won’t need the cuffs. But I think you would want them anyways.”

He let out a little whine, hips bucking as you picked up speed. You released his cock and moved your hand to his testicles, giving a light squeeze, not wanting to jar him anymore than he already was. You slowly traveled back down, brushing lightly and watching every twitch he made.

His hand closest to you started towards you and you stopped your play to swat at it. You tutted at him as he meekly returned it to the edge of his seat.

“I said you weren’t going to touch me. But I will let you fuck me. I’m going to sit on your cock and let it fill me. Slowly, so I can feel every inch of you inside of me.” Your fingers touched his tip, finding it dripping with precome. You swirled your index finger in it and rubbed it into the underside of his head.

“You’re going to beg me, faster, harder,” Lin’s breath hitched and he bit his lip to keep from getting loud. “But I’m just going to go slow, take my time enjoying how you stretch me out and how hot this is and how wet you make me. I’m so wet right now. Just thinking about this. Imagine how it will feel when we get home.” You leaned a little closer, letting your low words hit him.

“(Y/N), Jesus, I-” His hand made a fist and he held it against his face, stifling his loudness. His eyes rolled up to the ceiling and he had to work hard to keep his breathing under control. You saw how much pressure he was under to restrain himself, there was the lightest sheen of sweat on his forehead.

You nipped at the bottom of his ear and then whispered, “Come for me, come for me, papi.”

Lin stiffened and let out a really low moan, spilling into your hand. You smiled and kissed his cheek. You reached over with your clean hand and grabbed your napkin, dragging it under the table. 

Lin sat silently, lust etched across his face, staring at you. You brought your hand up, cleaner, except for a small bit of come on the pad of your index finger. You brought it up and, without breaking eye contact, slowly licked it off. You savored the salty taste and felt your own needs throbbing down below.

He let out a small growl and stood up, hastily fixing himself and his pants before digging in his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and threw a few bills on the table before grabbing your hand and leading you to the exit.

“We’ll finish this up at home,” he promised as he hailed a nearby taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Deux!

The cab ride home was absolutely silent. But to say nothing happened would be an absolute lie.

Lin held you in his lap, hand up your dress. He started tracing little designs on the inside of your knee and lazily started up your leg. When he reached the apex of your thighs, he paused, circling the area.

You let out a small mewl and shifted your hips, trying to hasten the contact. Lin smiled at your deviously and brought his fingers to your clit. His touch was light and feathery, definitely not what you wanted, what you needed. When you reached out to move his hand, he withdrew and started again, back at your knees. Eventually you sat back in silence and let him tease.

The rest of the car ride was spent like that, Lin teasing and you getting more and more ready to combust. When it finally came to an end, Lin paid the cabbie and then hurried up the stairs to the apartment you shared, your hand held firmly in his.

The door closed behind you and he turned towards you. He pulled you close and smashed his lips to yours.

“I’ve never done that before. Never, never in, public.” He spoke between kisses, hands furiously wandering your body. They came to rest on your ass and he gripped you and pulled you in, grinding his hips against yours. You could feel how hard he was through his pants and your breath caught in your throat, already imagine how the night would continue to unfold.

Regaining a bit of control, you led Lin to the bedroom, dropping your small purse and started unbuttoning his shirt. Once you got it off, you pushed him backwards on top of the bed. He landed with a slight huff and then you were on him.

Your lips met his and you put your hands on the bed, one arm on each side of his face. You started easing yourself down his body, taking your time to lavish every inch of him with tender care. You licked your way down his chest and paused at the top of his pants. 

You looked up to his face and saw his head was thrown back, soft gasps of breath escaping. You brought your hand up and lightly feathered your fingers down his chest, drawing his gaze down to you. 

Kissing his stomach briefly, you leaned forward and licked the bulge in his pants, drawing a loud moan out of Lin. He clutched the bedding and his hips bucked forward. You moved your lips up and caught at the small bit of fabric and pulled, popping open the button.

Lin readily lifted his hips to allow you you slide of the constricting garment. You pulled his boxers down with it and flung the bundle aside.

He let out a low keening noise of pleasure as you nuzzled the underside of his cock with your nose. You reached and grabbed his base, lifting it up. You licked you lips for a second, eyeing his formidable size and thickness. You coated the underside with shiny saliva as you worked your way up, hands starting to move up and down. You threw some wrist movement in there as well, knowing how easily it would make Lin come undone.

When you reached his tip, you lightly swirled your tongue around his head, focusing on the little indentation on the bottom. Flicking your tongue on that spot had Lin shooting straight off the bed, grabbing for you.

“F-fuck! Fuck, (Y/N), God that feels - Fuck!” You put the tip in your mouth and brought your face down slowly until your nose was pressed against him, no easy feat. You could feel his cock scraping against the back of your throat. You started bobbing your head, dragging your tongue along the underside, flicking him at the tip every time you had him almost completely out before going back down.

“God, I love you so muuuuch,” he moaned, his hands fisted in your hair. You hummed in response and he tugged on your hair. He knew you you loved the sharp snap of sensation against your scalp. You cupped his balls and started rolling them, giving special attention the smooth skin right underneath.

“Fuck, please, let me fuck you! Let me fuck you,” he began babbling. He lapsed into Spanish, and that’s when you knew that he was getting close.

You slowly pulled back and off of his dick with a pop. Leaning on your knees, you pushed him down, back on the bed, where he propped himself on his elbows to watch you. You rose up, tucking your fingers on the bottom of your dress and started pulling it up. He had already discovered that you were telling the truth about not having any bra or panties on, but his wide eyes stared at you, almost disbelievingly. 

When the edge of the fabric reached your hips, Lin let out a ragged breath at the clear wetness coating your thighs. You dropped one side and reached between your thighs, wiping up some of the moistness.You stepped toward Lin, leaning forward to trail your fingers against his bottom lip. He froze for a moment and then licked his lips, his eyes never leaving yours. 

Desire curled in your stomach as you stepped away again to pull your dress up even more, exposing the rest of your body. You got it over your head and tossed it into the pile of Lin’s clothing. 

You trailed your fingers along Lin’s thighs as you crawled on top of him. You leaned down to kiss and bite your way along his chest, leaving your marks across the expanse. You made your way up to the hollow of his throat and paused over his fluttering pulse.

Swaying your hips slightly, you could feel Lin’s cock brushing against you. You lowered yourself until his head was pressed against your entrance. You didn’t move from that position, but instead you continued your work on Lin’s chest. 

“(Y/N), please, please, please…” Lin started begging you. You placed a kiss on a small freckle on his chest and smiled up at him. You reached down between your legs and got a firm grasp on him. He was hard enough that you didn’t think you’d need to help, but it was always nice, just to feel him.

You started lowering yourself again, slowly letting him breach your soaking folds. Lin scrabbled his hands against the bed before coming up on both sides of his head and gripping the pillow.

You moaned as you sank down, feeling him every inch of the way. This was every bit the heaven you knew it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be a part three. I've just been in a v messy headspace and I've barely been existing, let alone writing. I hope you enjoyed! You can find me on tumblr at [exhibits-no-restraint](exhibits-no-restraint.tumblr.com)  
> Comments, kudos, questions, small talk are always welcome! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Oh god. The friction. The feeling. The slick movement. The HEAT.

This really was heaven.

As you make your way down his shaft and grind your hips to his, you lace your fingers of one of your hands through Lin’s and use the other to balance yourself on his chest.

You pause for a bit to let his girth stretch you and fill you. You felt so full. Full of Lin, the man you loved.

You raise yourself up again and watch Lin writhe underneath you, his fervor plain to see in his eyes, pupils so shot that you can only see a small ring of color.

When you had pulled off of him almost all of the way, you wiggle your hips, allowing the head of his cock to slide around just inside of your pussy lips. Your movements had Lin gasping and shifting underneath you, trying to push farther inside you. 

After a moment of teasing, you looked at him with half-lidded, pleasure-filled eyes and sank back down.

Lin let out a low moan as you whispered a long ‘Fuuuuuuck’.

His free hand wandered up and down your side, caressing and teasing. He flitted his fingers across your chest, tweaking and pulling on your nipples whenever he had a coherent thought to do so.

You leaned down and brought your lips to his, slipping your tongue in between his teeth and exploring his mouth as you continued to move your lower body on his. Lin’s hands came up and wrapped themselves in your hair, pulling lightly.

“I love you so much,” you whispered, kissing along his jawline.

“Mi amor,” he gasped. “Dios mio-ooooh.”

He began thrusting up to meet you and you lost yourself in the sensations. Lin’s hands running up and down you body aimless in his attempts to touch all of you, the firm grip he takes on your hips as he snaps upwards, the heat flowing in your entire body, like you had fire in your veins. 

“Lin, I’m so close,” you moaned, nails raking long lines down his chest.

“S-say it, please,” he panted. “Call me-” His words were cut off as a groan escaped from him. You looked down at Lin, slightly lost, until it clicked. You knew what he wanted, what he needed.

“Papi! Please! Oh, god, papiiiii.” Your cries did not go unheeded.

Lin leapt up, still inside you, and slipped you over. Your back slammed into the bed and he began thrusting into you with all he had.

It was almost too much, a little painful, but it was slight enough to add just a bit of an edge. Your cries and moans came more freely, mingling with his own.

“P-papii!”

Lin let out a little growl and slid his hands under your ass, pulling you up towards him. When you were flush against him, he grunted and picked you up, completely off the bed. 

He held you to him, still managing to move his cock in and out of you. 

He turned and walked a few steps until your back slammed against the wall. You wrapped your legs around his waist the best you could, his hands holding you steady at your waist.

He pistoned his cock in and out of you, faster. The pressure was building in your navel and you almost wanted to cry at the stimulation your clit was getting from all of the movement.

“You want me to cum?” Lin growled. You nodded hard 

“Please papi. Please cum.” You pulled his face to yours. He kissed you once, hard, before shoving his face into your shoulder, biting that one sweet spot on your collarbone that was always your undoing. You tightened your inner muscles as you felt his cock swell a little more 

Lin thrust a few more times as you came, wrapped around his cock. Your vision whited out, leaving only black spots and sweet, sweet sensation. You felt like a livewire, ready to crackle fiery electricity into the next person. That next person was Lin, who pushed into you once more as your muscles tightened around him, releasing his load, hot and sticky, inside you.

When the two of you came down from your highs, exhausted, Lin kissed your jaw before turning to deposit you on the bed. You immediately pulled him down with you and curled up around him, your head on Lin’s chest. You sleepily ran your fingers up and down his chest, taking care not to linger on the scrapes. Some of them ran pretty deep. 

“Happy birthday, love,” you whispered, trying to fight the sleep that was fast descending. Lin pressed a kiss to your head and murmured a reply that you missed, already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE THRILLING CONCLUSION  
> I'M SO TIRED  
> AND I REREAD THE FIRST TWO PARTS SO MANY TIMES TONIGHT.   
> LIN I WOULD LIKE TO FORMALLY APOLOGIZE. I'M SORRY.  
> AND GOODNIGHT.  
> XOXO  
> SAMANTHA


End file.
